Physical Flaws
Addiction (1-3): You are addicted to some substance, such as caffeine, nicotine, etc. You will start to crave the substance if you don't get it often enough, and have to spend Willpower points to avoid giving in to the urge. The larger the flaw, the more dependent you are on the substance, and the worse things will happen if you don't get what you need. Allergic (1-3): You suffer from an allergy to some substance; a 1 pt. version inconveniences you and may increase difficulties in certain situations, the 3 pt. version means you have an incapacitating or even a potentially fatal reaction to the substance. Aging (3): Your get up and go has got up and went. Lower any one Physical attribute by one point. This Flaw maybe taken by a character every ten years past the age of 40 (60 or so for Werewolves and similarly long-lived creatures). Deep Sleeper (1): Waking up is hard; getting you moving is hard enough (+2 difficulty to attempts to wake you), getting you comprehending what's going on after you're up isn't much easier (+1 difficulty to all rolls during the scene). For Vampires, this makes it even harder to stir you during the day, and you may even sleep a good deal past sunset, regardless of Humanity score. Deformity (3): You have a withered limb, hunchback, or other physical defect which causes you difficulty in movement, as well as in some social interactions. Depending on the type and circumstance, difficulties can be raised on appearance and/or dexterity rolls. Disfigured (2): You have an injury or physical defect which makes you perfectly hideous; Appearance trait is automatically 0. Frail Stomach (2): You are physically unable to stomach blood that you consider filthy or poor. The overwhelming stink of kerosene and coal in a factory worker's blood might turn you away--or perhaps the sticky caramel-sweet blood of the aristocracy. This Flaw cannot be combined with the Prey Exclusion and is more than just a matter of distaste. To keep down any blood from a source deemed unfit by you requires a Stamina+Self control roll (difficulty 8). You may stomach a number of blood points equal to the successes. Anything else is regurgitated. Lame (3): Your legs are somehow permanently injured, and you suffer a -2 dice penalty to movement-related rolls. Monstrous (3): You look like the very devil, maybe literally. Appearance automatically 0, and some people may take your appearance to believe you're connected to some horrible yucky evil thing. Mute (4): You are physically unable to speak, and must communicate through writing or sign language (or perhaps telepathy, if you are capable of the skill and are in appropriate company). One Arm (3): Due to an unfortunate injury or birth-defect, you suffer a -2 dice penalty to rolls where an action would usually require two hands. Paraplegic (6): You cannot move your legs and are confined to movement by wheelchair or similar apparatus. Permanent Wound (3): For some reason, you have a wound that never heals, which is effectively a permanent lethal health level. If you repair the damage with magic/superscience, the wound re-opens by the next day. Short (1) : You are well below average height, and have difficulty reaching high objects, seeing over things, etc. -2 dice penalty to pursuit rolls. On the up side, you may get bonuses to hiding attempts. Sterile (1; may also be a merit) (S2, K:UH): You are incapable of reproducing. If you are in a society which expects you to have children (such as if you are Kinfolk), this is a flaw. You may, however, take this as a merit if you practice lots of sex magic or something in which being fertile may actually cause more problems for you than not. Slow Healing (3) : For some reason, your healing processes are slow, and you heal twice as slowly as others. Supernatural healing only repairs half the damage it normally would (round down). Thirteenth Generation (2): You were recently sired by a 12th generation kindred. Few of your kind exist. You are considered to be part of an unofficial social step forming at the bottom of vampire society. You still bear the distinctions and predilections of your clan, but are largely overlooked by elders, ancillae and many 12th generation neonates. You have to shout twice as loud to be heard and work twice as hard to be noticed. Neither entitles you to respect or responsibility, yet. It's a strange era for you: Most of your generation has not yet arrived. When they do, perhaps things will be different. As a 13th generation kindred, you have a maximum blood pool of 10 and may spend a single blood point per turn. Merits and Flaws